1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to generating static images using 3D scenes that include variable data locations.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Variable data images typically provide value by customizing an image with information specific to an intended recipient. For example, an image of a beach can have the recipient's name written in the sand, or a product can be displayed in an environment resembling the recipient's home location. Images are typical defined without data parameters for defining depth even though the images may produce the effect of depth. As a result, attempting to insert text into the images to achieve a desired effect and perspective can be difficult because the text typically needs to be scaled, rotated, or otherwise deformed depending on the location at which the text will be inserted.
Conventionally, in order to insert variable content into a variable data image, a user must perform transformations on the custom image information to define appropriate scaling, rotation, and other deformations needed to achieve the proper effect and perspective. These transformations are typically specified manually, or using image analysis, adding cost to the design process. The process of generating variable data images in this manner can also be burdensome and time consuming for users.